


you light a fire in me

by NarcissusPhinea



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Choking, Crying, Cunnilingus, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Light Sadism, Love, Marking, Masochism, No Angst, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Fluff, Sadism, Service Top, Smut, Summer, Switching, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unbeta'd we die like women, Vaginal Fingering, Walks In The Woods, Wax Play, me projecting, very soft i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissusPhinea/pseuds/NarcissusPhinea
Summary: Just two females having some fun and being soft





	1. you light a fire in me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Candles!

She's laying on the bed before me, t-shirt pulled up to expose her cute stomach. Her head is propped up a little bit on a pillow, watching me. Her face is sort of squished like this, hair messy. It would probably be unattractive if I didn't know her, but I do.

  
I kneel over her thighs. She and I both have our underwear and shirts on, and I don't even know if we'll take them off at any point tonight. That's not really the purpose of this.

  
I pull out my oil bottle and squeeze a little out onto my hands and rub it between my palms to make sure it's not too cold.

  
I lightly place my hands on her stomach and begin to massage just a little. I hope it's pleasant.

  
"This'll be the barrier between the wax and your skin. It prevents reddening, I think," I explain quietly. I wonder if I'm giving off a sort of calm teacher vibe right now, but even if I am, I'm pretty sure she likes that.

  
Her skin is shiny, and I still have extra product. "Give me your hands?"

  
I'm better at doing hand massages, and her expression tells me this is enjoyable. Her hands are so pretty, nimble and with long nail beds.

  
"Alright, so, with the candles, I'm gonna test them on myself first, then you, just to make sure they're not too hot. I'll do it on the back of the hand first. Then, if you still want to, we'll continue." I can't help but gently tap her stomach with my fingertips once more. Something about it is just so cute.

  
I hum as I pull out the candles. They're specially designed for this activity, made out of some material with a low melting point. I have a mix of colors: there's the full rainbow, plus crimson and black. I imagine the crimson will appeal to me since the color is very close to blood, but I intend to experiment till there's a sunset on her skin.

  
The plastic sheet under her crinkles and I smile slightly. "Okay... Red first." I click the light and put the wick to it. After a few seconds, I see a bead of wax start to form at the top.

  
I put it about twelve inches above my hand and wait for the candle to drip. Once it does, I'm staring intently at the pearl of red and can't contain my small intake of breath. I usually top my baby, but that doesn't block out all my masochistic tendencies. Still, I bought these candles for her.

  
"Hands," I whisper. She holds one in front of me, and I drip the candle over it too.

  
She stares at the quickly drying red dot, and says, "I like it. Keep going."

  
She sounds mostly unaffected and calm, and since we haven't done this before, I'm not sure if this will be something she likes a lot or just something that relaxes her.

  
Personally, I am tempted to rub my thighs together. I'm feeling the arousal begin, but we might not even have sex tonight, and I'm okay with that.

  
I used to think I couldn't get this feeling from topping, and I just assumed I was meant to be a bottom. I'm glad I realized that this is very nice too, especially when it lets me do things like this with my girl.

  
I hold the candle above her navel at an appropriate distance and watch as the candle spills all over her. Her muscles move in reaction, and I can't help but find it very sexy. I hear her breathing and it brings me to something like meditation where I can just focus on my task and making this good for her.

  
I don't let this one burn too far down before I pick up the orange candle and light it with the red one, then blow the old candle out.

  
When my lips are pressed to extinguish the flame, there's a flash of self-consciousness as I wonder, how do I look right now? But it doesn't matter, so I push it away. She's assured me multiple times that she couldn't care less how I look in a scene if she tried. Personally, no matter how scrunched up her face is or how her limbs flop around, I find her beautiful, so it's easier to believe her words.

  
I quickly test it on myself, just for the sake of being thorough, and of course, it feels the same. I feel a small burst of pleasure from the mild sting, but also from the heady feeling of taking care of my baby. I'm keeping her safe, and it feels good. It's a very dominant headspace even if I'm not the sort of person to issue commands to anyone.

  
The wax dips a little bit nearer to her underwear and her movement is more pronounced this time. Her face has gone sort of blank, and I know we'll be doing this again sometime soon.

  
I only get to the indigo candle before most of her stomach is covered in colorful hardened wax. We'll have to save the crimson candle for next time.

  
I let the indigo fall like raindrops onto her body and let her breathing infiltrate my mind. Yes, I'm very content with what we've just done.

  
I blow it out. "Sugar, how are you?"

  
"I'm good. I-- Can you--" She huffs out a breath. "I want you to make me come, please."

  
"You're so polite," I laugh. "Of course. You wouldn't mind if I gave you oral, would you?"

  
"I'm very, very okay with you doing that, babe."

  
I grab the butter knife at the side of her and gently swipe it under the wax. It's easy to do because of the oil underneath, and I sweep the rainbow pieces off to the side. It's messy, but that's what the watermelon-pattern flannel-backed vinyl sheet is for. I have better things to do right now, like admiring how she shivers at the metal touch.

  
I gently pull off her panties, which are strawberry pink and which I also find adorable, but at this point, there's hardly anything about her that I don't feel that way about.

  
There's a light dusting of caramel brown hair all over. It sometimes makes her uncomfortable when I get caught staring, but it's genuinely pretty to me. I put my hands on her thighs and apply a little pressure to say _spread 'em, love_. She easily complies, of course.

  
I inhale her scent before tentatively swiping up with my tongue. She twitches at that, and I begin to work in earnest. It's hard to imagine how sexy it is to give your partner oral in theory, but when I'm in this sort of mood, there's not much in the world I enjoy more.  
  
Her moans and whines are something I treasure. With just a little lick up her clit, I feel her orgasm. It's trembly and beautiful and I definitely feel fifty percent wetter. I keep my tongue on her for just a few seconds more before sitting back up and wipe my mouth off. I lean over and kiss her, and it's a little bit awkward because I cannot for the life of me contain my smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed. this is definitely the best smut I've ever written, and it was very much me just projecting my wishes onto nameless characters. have a nice day people *<]',:)  
> (also for the sake of education, if you're ever doing waxplay, you gotta get candles made for that purpose or else they can be way too hot and also irritating. plus, the thing i just added about flannel-backed vinyls? someone gave me this tip a while back... if you're ever doing messy stuff, use one of these bois. you can get them as cute and cheap table cloths at the dollar store. no more ruining sheets :)  
> ok bye for real now)


	2. catch your breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> choking, breathplay. tooth rotting fluff. why else would you be here?

“You’re so pretty,” I whisper. “You’re incomparable. Like a…”

 

She giggles. I smile up at her (as she has three or four inches on me). 

 

“What do you think about breathplay?”

 

“Hm… depends on what kind. Like, choking, drowning, suffocating, what sort of stuff do you mean?”

 

“Aa… Choking. Just, like, lightly, with hands.”

 

She pauses, gives it a few times to think it over. “It sounds hot to me. Is that what you wanna do tonight?”

 

“Yeah, I think so. Only if you’re okay with it, though,” I murmur. 

 

“Alright. I’m putting in a pizza right now, so later on that,” she tells me. 

 

I sit out on the couch and set up the TV while I wait for her to finish up in the kitchen. I put on  _ Borat, _ and she pads into the living room with two plates of vegetarian pizza. She hands me mine, and I whisper my thanks. 

 

She sits next to me and snuggles up to me and for a second my heart feels fit to burst with affection. It’s just… so very nice to be wanted and loved by a beautiful girl. To be allowed to have that. 

 

“I love you,” I say. 

 

“I know,” she says, solemn, until a few seconds pass and we both grin. 

 

_ “My name Borat. I like you, I like sex…" _

 

 

I’m panting a little bit and she is too. I think I could kiss her forever.

 

I used to be nervous about kissing because I never wanted to do it wrong and embarrass myself (perfectionist that I am) but it’s easier than I thought when I was young. Start mouth-closed and just feel her face touching mine. Share breaths.

 

Feel her licking my lip just a little. I open my mouth just a centimeter and the tip of her tongue teases in before retreating. My hands caress her hips; I'd be hard-pressed to get any closer.

 

I enjoy it when she runs her tongue on the space just behind my front teeth. It tickles a little bit and inspires me to find the back of her thighs with my hands and squeeze. 

 

We’re on the edge of the bed, sitting up, so I lean back and gently tug her forward until she crawls on top of me. It’s heavy and wonderful.

 

I run one hand through her hair. It's soft, and if I focus enough I can smell something like coconut shampoo. I hum just a little into her mouth.

 

We separate, my hands are still at the nape of her neck. 

 

"D'you wanna-- Ah--" she asks, voice rough. 

 

" _ Yes," _ I say. 

 

I sit up a little. I put one hand on her waist, and I use my other to gently touch her neck. It's so pretty, and I can see her swallow next to my fingers. I fit my palm at the base of her throat, then, and just feel the pulse. I think it's faster than normal.  

 

I stare at her lovely face just a little longer. I start to unbutton her shirt and pull it off, revealing her cute black sports bra. She does the rest of it for me, pulling out of the sleeves and throwing the shirt to the side of the bed. I know she's probably self-conscious of her stomach right now, since I would be too, but I'm in love with her body. It's enchanting, something a little like sunburst or the sun itself shining and crying down on me.

 

I can't imagine a more beautiful creature than the one before me. 

 

"Hi, honey, you come here often?" I wink. 

 

"Yeah, I come here a lot. Hoping to within the hour, in fact." 

 

"As you wish," I smile.

 

I put my palms to either side of her throat, careful to avoid the trachea entirely. Slowly, gradually, I increase the pressure.

 

Her breath hitches and I feel a jolt of arousal. 

 

The theory is this: If you use your hands to place pressure on the carotid artery, then the blood, and thereby oxygen, can't get through. It feels like dizziness and heady, sensual fatigue. You have to be very careful not to do it too hard or too long, of course. Even then it's not exactly risk-free, so it's best to have 911 on speed dial and at least one party knowing CPR, just in case.

 

I release after just a few seconds, watching her breathe deep a few times. Her chest rises and falls, bringing to my attention her breasts. What can I say? I'm a lady's woman. 

 

I use my index finger to trace the shape of her bust just once. Then-

 

"What do you wanna do now, babe?" I ask. 

 

"Ah-- Can I choke you?" 

 

I flush. "Yeah, you can. Just be careful."

 

She diligently places her palms to the sides of my throat and does as I did before: began to squeeze. Instantly I can feel my heart pound where her palms are and my mouth falls open, tongue protruding slightly. 

 

If I was aroused before, I'm positively dripping now.

 

" _ Mmh-- _ " I moan, and I'm gratified to see her blush.

 

I slide my hand into my shorts and panties and push two fingers inside myself. I'm really, very wet. 

 

Her hand leaves my skin, and part of me wishes there could be little bruises in the shapes of her fingerprints. Of course, we haven't pressed nearly hard enough to do that, and it would be a bad idea to. 

 

Still, the idea is there and it motivates me to lean forward and start sucking at the base of her neck. She'll remember this for the next week. 

 

Her breath is stuttery and I put my hand on her shorts, just feeling the warmth there. "You're my favorite," I say into her skin. 

 

She moves against my hand, and I do my best to give my baby what she wants. It's incredibly sexy to see her rock back and forth, eyes closed and mouth open. " _ Aah!" _

 

I clench my thighs together, using one finger to just press on my clit. I'm entranced by the magical sight she makes. 

 

I come before her, relax my shoulders and spine before I focus on cupping one of her breasts in my hand while she continues to fuck my hand. 

 

I lean into her one last time, feeling her orgasm. She slows down and I withdraw my hand. We're both a bit sweaty now, but more than that, there's a contented aura of sleepiness in the room.

 

I love cuddling with her. We sleep facing each other for tonight (a temporary solution to the quandary of who will be the big spoon on any given night). Just before I fall asleep, I kiss her nose and whisper "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... as for the choking thing. I generally don't do that in real life, but I did do a bunch of research today so I hope I did it justice. if you ever want to try it irl, do your research. be safe. take a class. don't get hurt or hurt someone else. it's one of the more dangerous things you can do, even if it's considered kind of normal now.
> 
> ok I'm deffo continuing this because it makes me happy. probably will be a few boys that aren't smut, but they'll all be loosely connected oneshot with the same lesbian soft babies. kthxbye love u


	3. love-cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a bottom. Crying kink. Being in the woods. Possessiveness. Forever and always enthusiastic consent.

We're walking out in the woods by my house. The sun is bright and shining so it's as if a light is being turned on and off every five feet we walk.

  
I love when she wears shorts. It fuels my very specific summer aesthetic--pineapple shirts, popsicles, beach, and fresh grass--and has the added benefit of revealing her very shapely legs to me.

  
It astounds me that I'm allowed to touch her whenever the urge takes me.

  
"Hey. This might not be a good time for this," and her voice is suddenly very breathy and I feel instinctively excited, "but I kind of really want to make you cry."

 

I don't want to be unappreciative of her previous iconic and very sexy lines, but that is by far the hottest thing she has ever said.

  
"Do it, then."

  
"Here? You're okay with that?"

  
"Yeah. Very okay."

  
"Well, that's good, because I think it'd be really fucking sexy to fuck you in the middle of the woods."

  
"I love it when you're sadistic, babe." No, really, she's a great domme.

  
She grins. This is one of the many things I love about her, her vivacity and zest. She belongs in an eternal summer, unbound by reality and its myriad rules and pervading depression.

  
We've stopped walking. I look to her and see a very predatory smile on her face. Her eyes are half-lidded as she slowly backs me up into a tree and puts her hands on either side of me. No escape.

  
"You're mine," she whispers, and kisses me hard. I moan into her soft, violent mouth. I'm hot and flustered.

  
"Mine." She moves down and puts her lips on my neck. I want to be marked by her, to let everyone know that I am hers and no one else's.

  
I whimper. I sound pathetic and it feels amazing.

  
Once she's satisfied by the lovebite she's left on me, she straightens up to look at me. I wonder if I look as debauched as I already feel despite the fact that we've barely started.

  
"It's a good thing you're wearing a button-up shirt today," she murmurs, before pulling it quickly open. None of the buttons pop, but it's a near thing. More importantly, though, she now has full access to my breasts.

  
Rather than taking off my bra or even pulling it to be temporarily out of the way, she leaves it on. Instead she manhandled my chest and there's a little bit of pain that's carefully, intentionally pulled out of me. More blood rushes south than I'd previously thought possible.

  
We're so close our skin touches in several places. I can feel her breath on my neck and shifting my hair with each exhale. There's no space for me to back away, and in my heart I feel a strange yearning to go closer still, though I don't move.

  
None of this is enough to make me cry. I know that when I do, it won't be an emotional response, because I don't cry when I'm sad. It's far easier to make my eyes water with a low amount of pain (I have a high pain tolerance, but my eyes do not).

  
She wedges her thigh between my legs so it's nestled perfectly into me. The thought of coming without even taking the rest of my clothes off is maddening.

  
"You're beautiful," she whispers as she pushed three fingers into my mouth. It shouldn't be as hot as it is when I feel saliva dripping down my bottom lip. I must look like an absolute needy, whining mess.

  
I'm moving against her thigh desperately now, and when her fingertips hit the back of my throat and almost make me gag, I'm gone.

  
(Just like they always do when something triggers my gag reflex, my eyes water helplessly. I wonder if that's cheating, before discarding it as one of those I-don't-care-right-now things.)

  
I moan loudly, closing my eyes and feeling the hot tears drip all the way down my face, and feel the satisfying lethargy that always comes after an orgasm.

  
"What about you?" I say, slurring slightly.

  
She flushes pinker than she already was and looks down just a little. "I already-- Uh."

  
Oh. Oh. I knew she was more sensitive than I am, but I didn't know she could…

  
That's hot. I kiss her again, gently.

  
I giggle as we start to walk back to the house, not bothering to put ourselves together again. There's no one to witness our messy but us.

  
"I love you," I say.

  
"I know," she laughs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han Solo'd her, haha. 
> 
> I think this might be my favorite chapter. 
> 
> Also, I might do some more romantic chapters in the future, with no smut. I just want to keep it fresh and I really love the dynamic these characters have, nameless and vague though they are.


End file.
